An Out of Body Experience
by manahawai
Summary: Three girls thought it was all just an amazing story, born from the creative mind of a writer. Little did they know it was all true and their fictional heroes were about to save them from a very real horror.


**Okay, so this one is a little different so bare with us for the first few chapters. It is set between the episodes "Free To Be You and Me" and "The End" in the fourth season of "Supernatural". Anyways****,**** let us know what you think please. Thanks, lovelies. Smooches. **

The four girls stared up at the large mansion that stood before them. Lacey looked up at the three girls that stood beside her wheel chair.

"Are we just gonna stand here staring at it or are we gonna go in?" She cried. The others looked at each other before Samantha made her way over to the chair and pushed it to the front door. Phoenix and Asera followed behind slowly. Lacey had talked them all into going to see the only "alleged" haunted house in their small town. Sam, Asera, and Phoenix had been friends for years and nothing like this had ever crossed any of their minds, but when they had met Lacey about a month earlier she had suggested that they go and see what it had to offer. So, there they were, staring at a door that had not been opened by the public in sixty years. No one had gone into the house since the police came and found the owner and his son's bodies. They never found the wife or servants, they were still missing somewhere in that large house. Everyone, thought that maybe the owner had killed everyone off and then offed himself after he killed his son in a struggle.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Asera asked as Sam held the doorknob.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! Where's your sense of adventure?!" Lacey asked as she leaned out of her wheel chair practically. Sam finally turned the old, bronse knob and opened the door with a loud, ominous creak. She looked around the dark entry before making her way back to Lacey and the others. They slowly entered the dark house. Phoenix found the light switch and illuminated the large room. Dust was covering everything they laid their eyes on, Lacey broke the silence with a delighted giggle.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam asked looking at Phoenix and Asera a little disturbed.

"This house is beautiful and it's a door to the past!" Lacey rolled herself over to a small table and touched the beautiful glass vase that held dead, dust covered lilies. "I love lilies." She stated after staring at them for a long time. "Shall we press on?" She asked cheerfully. Sam huffed quietly as she made her way over to the waiting girl. They went from room to room trying to find something interesting to discover.

"Whoever this guy was, he must have been rolling in cash. This place is huge! If we get lost it's all on you Sammy." Phoenix said before giggling, Sam and Asera joined her, but Lacey remained silent. Twenty minutes had passed when they had finally got to the kitchen and began inspecting it. Opening cupboards and drawers until Asera found some contraption that looked like an elevator.

"Hey! Look at this guys." She cried called them over to the machinery.

"All of these old mansions have these, it was for the servants when the owner was having a party or something. It helped them get around without being seen and getting in the way when it was unnecessary." Lacey explained as Sam tested the sturdiness of it.

"You- you're not thinking of putting Lacey on that thing, are you?!" Asera cried grabbing Sam's shoulder.

"Of course not. I'm gonna go up first to check and see if it's safe and then YOU'RE gonna send her up." Sam grinned jumping into the contraption. A few beats later she was on the second level and sending the elevator back down. "It's fine send her up and I'll meet you guys by the stairs!"

"Are you having fun, Sammy?" Lacey asked when she arrived on the second floor and started to roll herself out of the tight space.

"It's interesting to say the least. Seeing all this stuff in real life instead of on T.V. or reading it in books." Sam said pushing her again over to the large rounded staircase. Asera and Phoenix were looking around cautiously when they arrived. Sam and Lacey took the lead down the dark corridor that was ahead of them Phoenix found the light switch again. They investigated one of the halls this one was very long and had a faded red carpet with gold embroideries on around the edges and in the middle they all imagined how beautiful it must have been in its prime. At the end of the seemingly endless hallway stood a full-length mirror that Lacey was drawn to instantly. She stared at it for a long time it captivated her even with the layers of dust covering her reflection.

"Wait," She said not wanting to go any farther when Sam began to press on. "Help me dust this off. I wanna see my reflection in it." Sam looked at Asera and Phoenix confused but they all shrugged and obliged to her ridiculous request. When they had removed as many layers as they could Lacey leaned forward and stared at her pale, white skin, icy blue eyes, and long black hair that was braided to her left side she stretched out her arms and touched the glass. The others made their way around the corner to look at other rooms and not have to be involved in the strange activity that Lacey was participating in.

"Don't you guys feel like something is off with Lacey?" Phoenix asked when she knew they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, she isn't so happy go lucky like usual." Asera replied and Sam nodded.

They made their way back to Lacey, who was still staring at herself in the mirror. The hallway felt much cooler when they stepped out of the room the three girls began to shiver. Sam made her way over to the chair so they could investigate a warmer part of the house, but something in the mirror caught her eye. The hall in the mirror was different, it was vibrant with colors, the paint wasn't pealing, and the colors from the carpet were warm and inviting. She turned to make sure she was still in the same hallway, she was. Sam saw the dark, gloomy hall that they had all entered earlier. She looked back in the mirror and a man in a suit stood behind her, she jerked around quickly trying to figure out what was going on. Phoenix and Asera walked over to the mirror to see what she was tweaking about. When they saw the colors a look of confusion and shock crawled over their faces.

"What the hell?" Asera breathed. The man appeared behind them again, he touched Sam's shoulder and she was thrown across the hall followed by Phoenix and finally Asera. They hit the wall with such force that the world went black.

Lacey stared at her reflection for a long time, the three girls still stood above her in the reflection. She didn't see their bodies being dragged down the hall and she didn't see them be looked in the small room.

Sam felt strange when she finally came to, her body felt like it was floating about the ground rather than lying on the ground in the mansion. She slowly opened her eyes saw the sky extending above her and trees on all sides. She shot up instantly and found herself in the wood behind the large house.

"Sera? Phoenix!" She yelled into the trees, the sun was beginning to set she knew it was going to be dark soon so she needed to find them. "LACEY!? Where are you guys?"

"Sammy?" Phoenix answered from somewhere behind Sam, she turned and followed the sounds until they saw each other. "Uh… Sammy, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Phoenix asked making a face. Sam looked down and gasped, she was indeed nude. Running around a forest in her birthday suit. She had no idea why either.

"I was just going to ask you that!" Sam retorted and Phoenix looked down before jumping behind a nearby bush.

"We need to find our fucking clothes before someone sees us!" She yelled looking around from behind the safety of her bush making sure no one was walking past.

"We need to find Sera and Lacey too." Sam said, when Phoenix looked back she gasped and pointed at Sam in horror, her eyes were practically popping out of their sockets. "What?" Sam asked.

"How the hell did you get that white dress?" Sam looked down confused and saw that she was now wearing a dress that had certainly not been there a moment earlier.

"I-I… no idea. I was just thinking that I really needed to put clothes on. What the hell is going on around here?" Sam said just as Sera came bursting through the trees.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" She yelled trying to catch her breath. "Wait, why the hell did you get to have clothes?!" Sera yelled at her, Sam explained what happened and the other two girls tried. It took them a while, but soon they were all clothed and running through the woods. They came cross a small house behind the mansion and saw two men talking to each other. One was in his late thirties maybe early forties, his hair was black and slicked back. The other man was in his early twenties maybe he looked like her could be the older man's son.

"Hello!" Sam called to them and they turned looking confused at the three girls that were running up to them.

"You can see us?" The younger man asked when they were standing in front of them.

"Of course we can see you. Have you seen a girl in a wheel chair, long black hair, blue eyes, really pale? Any of this ringing a bell?" Phoenix asked the two men looked at each other for a moment before the older answered.

"Well I haven't seen anyone in a wheel chair but the other descriptions sound like my late wife. OH! Where are my manners? My name is James you ladies can call me Jim, that is my son Charles. Welcome to my estate." James bowed slightly with a genuine smile. The three girls stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you own this estate?" Sera asked and Charles nodded.

"I thought that the owner and his son died?" Phoenix asked Sam under her breath.

"Oh, we didn't die. Our spirits were trapped out of out bodies. Sadly, we can't seem to penetrate the barrier around the main house so we could never get to them." James said matter-of-factly.

"We can get in the servant's quarters, however." Charles said gesturing to the smaller building.

"Wait, so you're saying that you weren't dead when the police found your bodies and buried you?" Sam asked staring at the two men in horror. They looked at each other trying to find the right words.

"Well our bodies probably were by then but we weren't." James answered simply.

"You three probably have a few days until your bodies die of natural causes." Charles said smiling innocently. "But you're not dead yet either."

"Of course we aren't dead we're right her-" Sera stared up at the main house as she realized what he was saying.  
"A-Are you saying that our bodies are locked in that house and we are like ghosts?" Phoenix screamed.

"Well not exactly ghosts, your bodies are still alive but soon it may die of natural causes. I am sorry what were your names again?" James asked and Phoenix would have jumped him if Sam didn't block her way.

"My name is Samantha, you can call me Sam. This," she gestured to Phoenix. "Is Phoenix, she has a small temper, and that is Asera. You can call her Sera for short." She pointed to the tall girl who was staring at the main house in horror.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you three ladies. We have not been able to speak to anyone in years." Charles said while Phoenix was throwing a fit.

"Calm down, Phoenix." Sam said sternly to the angry girl that stomped around in front of her.

"I will NOT calm down! My birthday is in three days and you know what I was going to do, but no! Instead, I am going to spend it with my body locked in a house and my spirit wandering a fricken' forest!" Sam rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Sera, are you alright?" She asked touching the tall woman's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, just trying to process everything." Sera finally turned away from the large, ominous house. Sam smiled reassuringly and the she thought she heard her name.

"Phoenix, did you call me?" She asked turning to the angry girl.

"Unless, bitching uncontrollably is your name, no." Phoenix cried sarcastically while throwing her hands in the air.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things, OH, James do you know what exactly happened to you?"

"Yes, let me tell you about my late wife." He said scornfully. "I loved her, I really did so when she told me that she wasn't happy with me and that she was having an affair I didn't have the strength to do anything about it."

"She was having an affair?" Phoenix asked interested. "With who?"

"I'll get to that, it went on for about a year and my staff started to disappear. Eventually, the only person left was my butler, Hans. So, I went to tell him that he should leave before something happened to him too. However, I found he and my wife… together."

"She was sleeping with the butler?!" The three girls yelled in unison.

"Yes, I went to ask my father about the staff and we both saw them." Charles interrupted. "They turned and glared at us and the next thing we knew we were wandering out here and we couldn't get in the house. We only knew that we were spirits when the police came and took our bodies away."

"That's so sad. I'm sorry." Sam said before she turned and stared at the trees she swore she had just heard her name. "Did you guys hear that?" They all remained silent to listen to the silence.

"Dammit, Sam. Hurry up." They all heard it this time and ran in the direction that was calling Sam's name.


End file.
